Sobre todo cuando es viernes
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Izuna y Tobirama son una historia que acabó mal, hace ya varios años en el pasado. Sin embargo, para Izuna volver a ver a Tobirama en la casa de playa de su hermano mayor, es casi tan mortífero como clavarse un puñal en el pecho. / Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

**Aviso: **No recomendada para menores de 18 años. Universo Alterno.

**Pedido: **_(romance) Un tobizuna algo dramático. Puede ser au o canon, la verdad es que solo quiero algo con mi ship así que todo lo demás lo dejo en sus manos._

* * *

_**Para Kiyomi.**_

...

..

.

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you._

_Take me back to the night we met._

_I don't know what I supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you._

_Take me back to the night we met._

¿Cuál era la probabilidad?

Izuna, en pijama, frente a Tobirama y su novia, se hizo aquella pregunta con más diversión que fastidio, aunque no podía negar la indudable ira que le hervía bajo su sonrisa falsa, la cual mostraba sin indicio alguno de ser nada más y nada menos que un gesto sincero. Tobirama, a quien se le complicaba mucho más fingir buenos modales, lo saludó con fría cortesía, la cual su novia mostró con mayor ahínco. Madara y Hashirama estaban comprando víveres, e Izuna no se había molestado en leer las advertencias que su hermano le mandó por WhatsApp, anunciándole que el hermano menor Senju estaba en camino hacia la casa de playa que compartían ambos mayores, y de la cual Izuna era huésped cada vacación de invierno. Había sido un acuerdo tácito, o al menos eso le parecía a Izuna; quien jamás había pisado la casa en verano, cuando Tobirama y la mujer a su lado se hospedaban en sus habitaciones. Creyó que Tobirama no se atrevería a romper la tradición, dado que hacía tres años que no se habían visto la cara, e Izuna no tenía ganas de vérsela al menos en los siguientes sesenta.

Sin embargo, no era su costumbre ser maleducado, ni era dado a mostrar los dientes si no era necesario. Lo que otros llamaban hipocresía, Izuna lo llamaba estrategia. Pocas veces atacaba de frente si no era provocado, y a Izuna no le parecía conveniente soltar veneno frente a Tobirama, y mucho menos frente a la mujer; hacerlo sería exponer el cuello, y con haberse humillado una vez había sido suficiente. Luego de hacer los correspondientes saludos, se dio media vuelta, llevando su café consigo a su habitación, sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo; manteniendo en el proceso un deja vu que, contra toda voluntad, seguía doliendo.

Lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta, fue meter su ropa en la maleta, con una urgencia impotente que le lastimaba la razón. Paró en cuanto quiso analizarlo mejor. Si se iba en ese momento, le daría la victoria a Tobirama, quien encima había actuado sorprendido cuando arribó. ¿Qué esperaba ver, si había llegado en pleno diciembre? Desde que compraron aquella casa, y le aseguraron a Izuna que Tobirama no planeaba quedarse en ese lugar los fines de año, no dejó de visitarlos cada año, quedándose hasta finales de enero y extrañando cada día la tranquilidad de la casa que no tenía su departamento en la ciudad. Al principio, como buen Uchiha, se quedó en la casa simplemente para molestar a su hermano, esperando que desistiera de unirse en santo matrimonio con ese idiota Senju, al que no le creía tanta bondad que le salía por el pecho. Pero incluso él con el paso del tiempo había cedido a querer a Hashirama un poco, aunque moriría antes de admitirlo. Verlo adorar con tanta devoción a su hermano, le hacía apreciarlo. Sabía que el corazón de Madara estaba seguro entre sus manos, y que no lo pisotearía «como otros».

Después, aquellos viajes se convirtieron en su respiro. Aunque tenía prohibido trabajar mientras estaba ahí, se llenaba de creatividad que volcaba en sus diseños cada que regresaba a a casa y le tocaba hacer una colección de cero. Él creaba los empaques, posicionaba las sombras, elegía colores, materiales y consistencia ayudado por su equipo, y aprobaba la aparición de cada maquillaje que se vendía en las tiendas Shino-bi, la marca que había fundado junto con su mejor amiga y que en aquellos momentos estaba valorada en muchos millones de dólares. Ir a la casa de playa era su forma de descansar y de obtener ideas, precisamente porque era un lugar poco conocido al que iban solamente personas que estaban interesados en el turismo cultural. Cerca de la costa, habían grandes templos abandonados, cubiertos de naturaleza que los hacían más hermosos. La comunidad local era pequeña, discreta y nunca ocasionaban problemas, por lo que a Izuna le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado como para dejar que el idiota de Tobirama le arruinara las vacaciones, sabiendo que no tomaría otras hasta el siguiente año por su apretada agenda.

Se sentó en la cama y bebió la mitad de la taza, antes de volver a ordenar la ropa en el clóset, eligiendo un conjunto nuevo para utilizar ese día, descubriendo con fastidio de que era más consciente de sí mismo con la presencia aplastante de Tobirama. Su estilo era diferente al que había tenido en la universidad, donde mayoritariamente se vestía con jeans y playeras demasiado grandes para sí mismo. Y aunque a veces seguía utilizando lo mismo, ahora su estilo era más refinado y al mismo tiempo, exótico. Podía usar un pantalón de vestir con una playera de alguna banda indie y un saco carmín, o incluso utilizar faldas o vestidos para chicas. A él ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de su persona; si era femenino, homosexual o raro.

Sin embargo, aquél día después de su ducha, eligió algo más conservador, aunque lleno de su personalidad. Se puso una playera blanca, un pantalón de algodón color negro, delgado y fresco, y un kimono masculino con detalles de olas azules y blancas, y un par de peces koi de color blanco en la espalda. Se puso una ligera capa de sombra azul encima del ojo, sin alzarlo demasiado, y un delineado delgado que daba una ilusión de ojo felino en Izuna. No se puso nada más, en parte porque no quería hacer notar que se había esforzado: antes muerto que volver a mostrarle sus emociones al Senju menor.

Salió de su habitación una vez que aprobó su aspecto, y fue hacia la espaciosa sala, donde escuchaba ya a su hermano mayor y a Hashirama ocupar la conversación, con aportes de la mujer, pero ningún comentario de Tobirama.

—¡Ah, Izuna!

—Estábamos por ir a llamarte —dijo Madara, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, típico gesto suyo que prevenía a Izuna de ser demasiado transparente, pues significaba que Madara estaba poniéndole especial atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó antes de sentarse en el sofá individual, teniendo a la derecha a la feliz pareja homosexual, y a la izquierda a la pareja heterosexual del pastel de bodas, sin dirigirles ninuna sola mirada.

—Bueno, como sabes, Tobirama no suele venir en invierno a la casa, para respetar tu espacio y esas cosas... —La espalda de Izuna se puso rígida, pero no interrumpió a su cuñado— Sin embargo, esta vez los parientes de Toka están pasando por un grave problema, y han tenido qué salir de emergencia hacia acá para alejarse del ojo del huracán. Encima no pueden volver a su casa, porque están cambiando los pisos. Tobirama dice que se irá mañana a primera hora, pero no lo he visto en un buen rato y quisiera que se quedara al menos una semana. No quiero incomodarte, así que quisiera saber si estás de acuerdo.

El menor de los Uchiha parpadeó un poco confundido. Estaba acostumbrado a que Hashirama fuese directo y sincero, pero no esperaba que le preguntara eso con ellos presentes. ¿Y si decía que no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Quién era él para correr a Tobirama de la casa de su hermano? Al igual que él tampoco tenía autoridad para decidir sobre la casa, pues ambos estaban en propiedad de sus dos hermanos mayores. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, juguetona y hasta cierto punto, coqueta.

—¿Y por qué habría de incomodarme? Ni siquiera es mi casa. Además, tienen como ocho habitaciones, todas con baño. Hay mucho espacio. Si lo dicen por el ruido, Tobirama no habla mucho y dudo que eso cambie en vacaciones, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. Pero como ustedes no solían llevarse bien...

Izuna soltó una carcajada, antes de mirar a Tobirama, quien estaba rígido sobre su asiento, y su mirada se agudizó al chocar contra la de Izuna.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué no me caías bien, Tobi. Puedes quedarte lo que resta de vacaciones, no me importa. Tengo una fama de diva, pero sólo son habladurías de la prensa.

Tobirama apartó la mirada, y se dirigió a su hermano.

—Me quedaré sólo una semana. Con eso estarías contento, ¿no?

Hashirama asintió feliz, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Toka sonrió a Izuna y halagó su vestimenta, haciendo sonreír de verdad al moreno.

—Además, me encantó tu última colección. ¿Los delineadores de colores? Son maravillosos. Encima pigmentan precioso. No puedo creer lo bien que se ven todos. Excepto el plateado que no me gustó tanto...

—Parece que hubo una falla en la composición, ni me lo recuerdes. Me enfadé muchísimo porque nadie sabe qué pasó, cuando me dieron la muestra, era precioso

Izuna no podía odiar a Toka después de todo, y eso lo hacía sentirse en conflicto. Le gustaría poder ser malvado con ella y hacerla llorar como había hecho con otras pretendientes de Tobirama. Pero Toka era decente. Una buena mujer, de buena cuna, gusto refinado, agradable, educada y muy alta; cosas que Izuna no podía reprochar. Además, ella lo admiraba. Lo seguía por Instagram y a cada rato contestaba sus historias, mientras que Izuna se dedicaba a likear los looks que ella recreaba con sus productos, y a compartir sus tutoriales como si fuesen cercanos y no dos personas que, pese a la cercanía de sus familias, se habían visto como mucho, tres veces en toda la vida.

—¿Me puedes dar un spoiler de lo que viene?

—Absolutamente no —dijo Izuna levantándose como si fuese a irse, acto que Toka tomó con humor, tomándolo de la mano para que volviese a sentarse—. Lo siento, cariño, Mito me mataría. Te puedo decir que tiene un estilo muy asiático, eso es todo.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias. La última vez, puse a Tobirama a comprar la colección desde su laptop porque no estaba segura de poder comprar todo sin que se agotara en cinco minutos.

La mirada de Izuna se posó sobre Tobirama e intentó recrear la escena en su mente; ambos en cama, uno malhumorado con la laptop en sus piernas, sosteniendo la tarjeta de crédito con dos dedos, sin playera y con una sombra de barba, y la otra gritando como loca, contando los segundos para que se liberara la colección.

—Apuesto a que Tobirama no tenía nada mejor qué hacer en ese momento.

—Apuesta y perderás —contestó Tobirama, tomando un trago de agua sin apartar la mirada, evento que hizo que Izuna lo maldijera: Se veía bien. Se veía guapísimo. Hijo de puta. La primera vez que se había dirigido a él en el día, e Izuna ya estaba perdiendo la capacidad de ponerse de pie sin temblar.

—Al menos te tentaste el corazón y cumpliste una fantasía de tu prometida.

—«Novia» —corrigió Tobirama.

—No toques ese tema, es bastante sensible —pidió Toka, con un toque de humor—. Lo que es claro, no se lo tuve qué pedir dos veces. Fue muy amable al apoyarme, aunque le molesta que tenga tanto maquillaje.

La mirada llena de amor que la mujer dirigió a Tobirama, hizo que Izuna apartara los ojos, fingiendo revisar su celular. La plática pronto fue monopolizada por Hashirama y Toka, a los que no estaba prestando mucha atención. Izuna se levantó, sin querer fingir que eran una familia feliz. Se dirigió hacia la playa, observando con alivio que el clima era bueno, aunque seguramente dentro de unos días se pondría más frío y mojarse en el agua se haría imposible. No notó la presencia de su hermano mayor hasta que Madara elevó la voz.

—¿Realmente no te importa que Tobirama se quede por unos días?

Izuna se atrevió a poner en blanco los ojos, fastidiado por el tema. No le había gustado que hicieran notar a Tobirama que a él no le gustaba tenerlo cerca; por más cierto que fuese, prefería que él creyera que a Izuna ya le era indiferente. Era mejor así, que no supiera lo mucho que le afectaba.

—¿Por qué Hashirama dijo que no quería incomodarme con Tobirama aquí? —preguntó sin ocultar su fastidio.

—Porque es verdad —dijo Madara, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—. Tobirama nunca te ha gustado. Y por lo que veo, sigue afectándote aunque intentes negarlo.

—No me interesa si se queda. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerme quedar como un niño caprichoso.

Madara no dijo más, aunque la risa burlona del mayor hizo que Izuna se sintiera aún más molesto. Emprendió el camino hacia la orilla del mar, doblando sus pantalones hacia arriba y quitándose los tenis para sentir el agua fría deslizando arena entre sus dedos. «Puedo soportarlo», se dijo a sí mismo, respirando profundo, intentando no regresar al pasado empujado por los recuerdos, sin saber que posiblemente jamás se había movido de donde Tobirama lo había dejado, y tan sólo había qué abrir los ojos para darse cuenta.

...

Izuna tenía 16 cuando conoció a Tobirama. Al principio, por supuesto que lo odió. Pero finalmente, aquel odio se convirtió en una admiración violenta que pronto no se pudo llamar de otra manera más que amor. ¿Qué era más agresivo que pensar en él derritiéndole los labios guiado por un instinto animal? Tobirama era un golpe en la cabeza, una nariz con hemorragia, una serie de moretones en el vientre, una espalda rasguñada, y a veces, cuando la clase de Jujutsu terminaba; se convertía en algodón con alcohol, besos en los nudillos desgarrados, aliento caliente en el cuello, yemas frías recorriendo su espina dorsal. Cuando menos lo quería, su mente se llenaba de él, y pronto ya no existió nada más que él. Tobirama en el uniforme de la preparatoria, Tobirama en el uniforme de jujutsu. Tobirama sin camisa en las regaderas. Tobirama en jeans y playeras sin estampados. Tobirama en bóxer y nada más. Tobirama desnudo, dentro de él, gimiendo en su oído, apenado por haberse venido en cinco minutos. Tobirama en las mañanas de sol sentado en el jardín, y acurrucado como gato sobre su cama en las mañanas de frío. Tobirama enfadado. Tobirama sonriendo. Tobirama, y ya. Sólo Tobirama.

Quizás lo que menos se habría atrevido a pensar era que terminarían en peores términos que en los que estaban antes de ser amantes. Habían tenido algunos problemas antes por la misma razón; mientras que a Izuna no le importaba salir del clóset y que todos supieran de una vez por todas que estaban juntos, a Tobirama le importaba y mucho; sobre todo que su padre no se enterara de que tenía esos gustos. A Izuna no le habría importado esperar, pero que Tobirama a veces fuese cruel con él para que nadie sospechara de su romance, hacía que Izuna se enfadara, y mucho. Un día, simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo, y lo dejó.

...

Izuna regresó de su paseo a la hora de la comida, descubriendo entonces que no había nadie en casa. Conectó su celular al WiFi y notó que su cuñado le había escrito en tres ocasiones, probablemente dándose por vencido hasta entonces de localizarlo. Lo invitó en las tres ocasiones a comer, junto con Madara y Tobirama, por lo que Izuna se sintió agradecido de no haber tenido datos móviles. Contestó entonces una disculpa por no tener señal, y procedió a pedir comida por UberEats. Una ensalada César y refresco de cola light; cosas que le recordaban a la preparatoria, pues Tobirama vivía diciéndole que dejara de consumir tantos refrescos si no quería dañarse la vesícula, a lo que Izuna contestaba que no le importaba nada. Tiempo después, cambió su comportamiento; y sólo tomaba sodas de vez en cuando, pues no podía evitar la voz de Tobirama recordándole lo atrofiado que estaría su riñón con cada lata de ese veneno.

Sonrió con el recuerdo, aunque se sintió amargo en sus labios. Recordar cada vez a Tobirama se sentía como una aguja que se clavaba en su pecho, cada vez más profundo, y cada vez más sangrante. Jamás pudieron arreglar las cosas, ni volverse amigos como muchos otros novios lo son. Para Izuna era recordar cada puñalada que le dio en la espalda, pero sobre todo, era recordar con una exactitud enfermiza cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonrisa. Era recordar lo mucho que Tobirama lo deseaba. Era volver a sentir sobre su piel el temblor de sus yemas cuando lo tomaba de las manos. Era escuchar nuevamente la forma en que le decía «te amo», como si fuera real. Casi como si de verdad lo hubiese sentido y no hubiera sido un juego. Izuna jamás podría ser su amigo; Tobirama podía ser su amante, o su enemigo, y no había ningún intermedio que lo hiciera sentir satisfecho. A su propio modo, era la única forma que tenía para no volver a caer en sus redes; aunque, dentro, sin poder admitírselo a sí mismo, jamás había podido superar aquella traición. Admitirlo sería admitir también su propio patetismo, aquél al que no quería mirar a la cara para descubrirse enamorado de alguien que no dudó en reemplazarlo con una mujer hermosa, a pesar de que le había dicho que lo amaba, tantas veces que Izuna incluso lo creyó.

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo fumó mientras miraba su Instagram, haciendo comentarios a sus amigos y dejando un montón de «me gusta» a fotografías de maquillaje, cuando la puerta principal abriéndose llamó su atención. La llegada de Tobirama le provocó un ligero escalofrío, sin embargo, no se dirigió a él, haciendo como que estaba escribiendo algo importante en el celular, aunque en realidad sólo estaba mandando un montón de stickers a Mito por WhatsApp. Tobirama lo observó y se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiera hablar con él. Izuna no aguantó más y lo miró.

—No sabía que fumas —dijo Tobirama antes de que Izuna abriera la boca, incluso antes de que supiera qué decirle.

—Naturalmente, no nos vemos desde hace años —dijo Izuna, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, jugueteando con la punta de su kimono y golpeando el filtro del cigarrillo para tirar la ceniza.

—Tampoco se ve que lo hagas en tus historias de Instagram.

Izuna miró a Tobirama, alzando una ceja, sin saber exactamente qué responder a eso. ¿Lo seguía por redes? ¿A razón de qué? Sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hago tan seguido. Además no puedo subir todo lo que hago. Perdería a la mitad de mis patrocinadores.

—Es admirable saber que te controlas gracias a ellos —respondió con la misma monotonía con que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque Izuna creía leer un tono de broma entre líneas, que lo hacían quedarse insatisfecho porque no lo entendía.

—No sabía que me seguías en Instagram —agregó dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones, esperando que el olor no invadiera la casa y Madara lo regañara.

Tobirama no contestó, e Izuna volteó a mirarlo, y justo cuando estaba por ahondar en el tema, sonó el timbre. Su comida. Apagó el cigarrillo y fue a la puerta, pasando al lado de Tobirama, sintiendo un inexplicable magnetismo hacia él; como si su cuerpo supiera que era lo que le faltaba y no podía encontrar desde hacía años. Recibió su comida empacada y sellada de la mejor manera, y dio una generosa propina antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente y dirigirse al comedor. Notó que Tobirama lo seguía, y se preguntó qué rayos le estaba sucediendo. Una vez sentado, y abriendo los paquetes, le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres hablar o algo? ¿No comiste?

—No. No pude acompañarlos a comer.

Izuna sólo preguntó en forma de broma, pero escuchar aquello lo sacó de su órbita. Se levantó y fue por otro plato, y al parecer, él tampoco esperaba que Izuna hiciera aquello.

—Está bien, pediré algo.

—Ya traje el plato —dijo Izuna un poco fastidiado; no quería rogarle para que aceptara. No era su estilo hacer el paripé de ofrecer algo hasta que la otra persona aceptara con dificultad.

Tobirama, al parecer recordaba aquella característica suya, y se sentó a su lado, tomando un pedazo de pollo y lechuga con el tenedor, sin llevárselo a la boca. Izuna no le hizo caso, abriendo su lata de refresco y esperando que Tobirama no quisiera también que le trajera algo de beber; estaba seguro de que él podía hacerlo sin necesidad de que lo ayudaran.

—Sigues bebiendo cola.

—Y tú sigues siendo un anciano regañón encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven —respondió con cierto retintín en la boca.

—Sólo quería hacer un poco de plática —dijo levantándose de la mesa, hecho que molestó a Izuna.

—¿Puedes terminar de comer? No soy un adolescente, Tobirama, no estoy enfadado.

Tobirama volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez sin decir nada. Izuna no estaba acostumbrado a que Tobirama le hiciera plática alguna, siendo él quien mayormente intentaba hacerlo hablar, y volver a ese característico silencio suyo, sintió un aguijonazo en el estómago. Hasta ese momento, Tobirama era quien se había acercado a él, e Izuna aún no entendía el por qué.

—Sólo lo tomo de vez en cuando. Ahora soy adicto al jugo de naranja. Mi dentista dice que lo beba con popote o terminaré por quitar el esmalte natural de mis dientes.

Tobirama sólo lo miró, e Izuna sintió las pupilas puestas sobre él mientras masticaba y veía su celular como si de verdad hubiera algo interesante ahí. Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos y quedarse atrapado en él; en sus paredes tortuosas.

—Quiero saber si de verdad está bien que me quede.

—¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? —preguntó con voz suave, casi estallando de ira en el interior, pero queriendo conservar la calma—. Lo superé hace años, Tobirama, no me importa. No me afecta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Tobirama hiciera el comentario que jamás habría creído que haría.

—A mí me afecta.

Izuna no sabía de qué manera tomarlo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza luego de unos momentos y se levantó, tomando su coca cola light con él.

—No hace falta que finjamos afecto ni cercanía. La casa es grande, y soy una persona muy discreta. No me notarás a menos que coincidamos, pero no tienes qué hablarme, ni siquiera tienes qué verme.

Un sentimiento amargo le cubrió el pecho mientras se alejaba a paso firme. Subió las escaleras con un nudo en la garganta, con las lágrimas en las pupilas, negándose a llorar porque entonces descubriría que todavía lo quería. «¿Soy tan repugnante que ni siquiera soporta verme?», pensó mientras cerraba su puerta, derramando la primera lágrima y limpiándola con coraje se tiró en la cama, queriendo irse lo más pronto de ahí.

…

Izuna era su golosina favorita. Un postre gourmet al que tenía acceso cada fin de semana y todos los días a la hora del club de jujutsu. Tobirama, quien no era dado a comer dulces de ningún tipo, se daba un festín cuando lo tenía en las manos. Primero se comía sus labios, luego sus orejas, su cuello, sus hombros. Iba devorando todo a mayor velocidad hasta descubrir que no se iría a ningún lado y que podía comérselo con calma, repitiendo de nuevo una y otra vez, sin cansarse nunca.

Pero quién diría que alguna vez, de tanto devorar, acabaría por comérselo entero, hasta que nada quedó.

Fingir que no había hecho nada mal no lo salvaría aquella vez. Tobirama podía ser malo, incluso cruel cuando se trataba de aparentar una distancia que no existía. No era una buena persona, como lo era Hashirama, ni podía fingir ser un hombre de principios, como podía hacerlo su papá. Tobirama era una mezcolanza de apariencias, salvajismo y un ego grande que le lastimaba la espalda cada mañana al tener qué cargar con él. Por supuesto, era un hombre orgulloso, y como defecto, aquello le había hecho tropezar en errores que otros podían evitar con facilidad. Las opciones eran dos. Una era terminar con Izuna, y la otra era decirle a su padre homofóbico que era bisexual. La primera le iba a romper el corazón, y la otra le iba a romper todos los huesos. ¿Pero cuáles eran las opciones para un muchacho de 19 años, sin carrera universitaria, trabajo u hogar propio? Si su padre reaccionaba como creía que lo haría, entonces las opciones eran limitadas y peligrosas. Ni siquiera Hashirama lo sabía, aunque sospechara que le ocultaba algo.

Pero por más excusas que dijera, no podía justificarse. Le había dicho maricón a Izuna frente a todos sus compañeros de jujutsu, y el moreno se había ofendido tanto que salió por la puerta sin voltearlo a ver ni una sola vez. Jamás volvió a entrar; ni siquiera para entregar una renuncia formal. No lo denunció con las autoridades correspondientes, en cambio, le había hecho la ley del hielo más inquebrantable que Tobirama se pudo imaginar. No le contestó ni una sola llamada, no le abrió la puerta de su casa, y siempre lo evitó en la escuela, aunque Tobirama aún no se había decidido a abordarlo ahí. No contestó ninguno de sus mensajes y lo bloqueó de todas las redes sociales que había en ese entonces.

Podía aceptarlo ahora, años después, que actuó mal y que se había comportado como un idiota. Pero en ese entonces, tan sólo quería hacerle creer a Izuna que no le importaba que pudiera sacarlo de su vida como si no fuese más que una basura en el camino, y se consiguió una novia. Al acabar el ciclo escolar, Izuna se marchó, y Tobirama no volvió a verlo, sino hasta la boda de Hashirama y Madara, y después hasta aquella mañana en la casa de playa. Ni por asomo habría pensado que verlo otra vez lo alteraría tanto. Seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto; ahora por fin desenvuelto en su propio mundo, haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer, y Tobirama no podía sino sentirse pequeño a su lado, siendo un hombre en una relación que ni siquiera quiso empezar, sin admitir abiertamente su sexualidad, y en un trabajo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de realizar bien.

Pero fingir ser ajeno ya era una tarea que no podía realizar sino a duras penas; sin saber exactamente cómo controlar todo el amor que aún sentía por Izuna, de qué manera evitar ser imprudente, y cómo podría pedirle disculpas, si a fin de cuentas, Izuna parecía tenerlo más que superado. Las actitudes que Izuna había tenido con él, no podían definirse sino como un terrible fastidio hacia cualquier atisbo de convivir con él. Fuese porque lo conocía bastante bien o porque no se esforzaba en fingir demasiado, Izuna ni siquiera quería verlo, poniendo cara de muerte cada que lo observaba, y darle a entender que aún sentía algo por él en aquellas palabras _«A mí me afecta»_ era una ofensa que el menor no se tomó a la ligera.

No lo culpaba. Después de lastimarlo tanto, y atreverse a decir que su presencia seguía haciendo su corazón latir tan rápido como colibrí al aire, era cínico y desagradable, más teniendo una pareja. Sin embargo, Tobirama venía pensando de un tiempo atrás que tenía qué ajustar su vida, y sin querer usarlo como excusa, lo que sucedía en la escena familiar de Toka podría arreglarse si él salía de la ecuación. La familia de Toka era religiosa en un alto grado, y de un tiempo hacia el presente, querían hacer el trato de casamenteros, siendo cada vez más y más impertinentes y metiches. Querían que Tobirama le pidiera matrimonio cuanto antes, y no les daba vergüenza decírselo a la cara, mucho menos insinuar cada cinco minutos que deberían dejarse si no planeaban formar una familia. Tobirama no quería mentirle más a Toka. Era una buena mujer, quien lo había apoyado en sus peores momentos, y quien estaba al tanto de lo mucho que significó Izuna en su día, aunque tal vez, no sabía lo mucho que significaba en el presente. Por ello, y con todo el respeto que tuvo, terminó con ella después de cenar.

...

Toka se fue por la mañana, antes de que Hashirama se despertara a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Había llorado, pero Tobirama intentó confortarla lo mejor que pudo. En momentos así, se preguntaba si merecía ser feliz algún día, si ya había causado tanto daño a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Un hombre que podía usar a una mujer para llenar un vacío con el que nunca pudo lidiar, no era más que un patán. «Las mujeres no son centros de rehabilitación», le había dicho su hermano algún día, quizás temiendo que su relación tenía una connotación incómoda que no debería existir. Hashirama siempre le advirtió que lo mejor era ser un buen hombre para que dormir por las noches fuese una experiencia habitual y no un milagro cada nochebuena. Tobirama sabía que aunque Toka estaba dañada, y le debía muchísimo por tantos años de relación tirados a la nada, era un paso en la dirección correcta. Uno donde por fin podría ser quien era, y superar al fin la grieta que tenía en el pecho a causa de Izuna, y tal vez entonces podría ser feliz, como lo era Hashirama, o el mismo Izuna.

De regreso del aeropuerto a la casa de playa, después de dejar sana y salva a Toka en su vuelo, compró un paquete de calcetines de tela gruesa. Los pies de Izuna siempre estaban fríos, y no creía que eso hubiese cambiado. A veces, Izuna lo molestaba poniendo sus pies en su espalda, o pegándolos a los suyos, pidiéndole entre risas que lo calentara, a lo que Tobirama contestaba besándolo, acariciando su piel nuevamente, metiéndose en sus poros con todo el cariño que le cabía en el pecho. Y aunque dudaba que entonces fuese a responder de la misma manera, ahora podía regalarle ese par y pedirle disculpas por haberlo hecho sentir incómodo en la comida el día anterior. Sin embargo, fue el último en despertar ese día, y bajó a desayunar hasta las doce del día. Su mirada de gato asustado hizo que Tobirama se encogiera de pena, y le pidió con una voz demasiado dura que no se fuera, casi como si fuera una orden y no una súplica patética de alguien que ya debería portarse distinto si no quería seguir hiriendo a la gente.

—No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal ayer. Lamento haberte dicho eso —dijo luego de que Izuna se detuviera en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

El joven suspiró con pesadez y se encogió de hombros, haciendo a un lado la importancia del momento, hecho que hizo que Tobirama casi se negara a entregarle los calcetines. Pero ya los tenía en la mano y guardarlo como perro lastimado era quizás más absurdo que dárselos.

—Pensé en ti y te compré estos.

Izuna tomó el paquete, casi como si esperara encontrar un pájaro muerto dentro y no un regalo de verdad, hecho que punzó en el corazón de Tobirama, pero no era quien para creer que no merecía esa desconfianza. La cara de Izuna al descubrir qué era, pasó de la sorpresa a una sonrisa que Tobirama no había visto en un buen tiempo, como si recordara todos los buenos momentos de golpe y nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo, la distancia de los mismos los obligaban a avanzar.

—Me vienen bastante bien para invierno. Sigo teniendo los pies helados.

Tobirama no dijo nada de inmediato, aunque quería con fuerza decirle algo más, hacer una conversación para que el momento no acabara. Pero el recordatorio de que no tenía derecho a molestarlo más, lo hizo caminar hacia la playa, sin agregar nada a lo dicho ya. Sentía el estómago lleno de mariposas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que sus manos sudaban de nervios.

—¿Y Toka? —preguntó entonces Izuna a Tobirama, saliendo con un tazón de yogurt y frutas picadas.

—Terminamos. Se fue esta mañana en el primer vuelo.

—Oh —dijo Izuna con evidente incomodidad—. Iba a regalarle una paleta de muestra que tenía por ahí...

—Si quieres su dirección, puedo dártela.

—Está bien —accedió dejando de comer unos minutos, observando el océano sin decir más.

Tobirama lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, queriendo de pronto saber qué se le cruzaba por la mente. Seguramente, cosas malas. Él ya sabía que Tobirama era una mala persona y que había tomado demasiado de Toka sin darle nada a cambio; tal como hizo con él.

—Lamento que hayan terminado.

Esta vez Tobirama se giró para verlo.

—Creo que es mejor que hayamos acabado ahora y no seguir forzando algo que nunca sucedería.

Izuna se llevó una cucharada de papaya a la boca, mascando con lentitud. Tobirama casi se veía obligado a justificarse y contarle a Izuna los detalles, para que no creyera que lo había hecho con maldad, cuando Madara llegó del gimnasio. Hashirama había ido por las compras, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a saludar a su hermano menor, a quien no había visto desde el día anterior.

—No cenaste —reclamó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tenía hambre —replicó Izuna encogiéndose de hombros.

—No comiste casi nada ayer, Izuna, más te vale que te alimentes bien, estás muy delgado y eso no me agrada.

—¿Eres mi papá de pronto?

—Hablo en serio, no me preocupes, por favor —pidió antes de irse a bañar.

Izuna lo arremedó mientras Madara desaparecía en el interior de la casa, hecho que hizo que Tobirama emitiera una risa corta.

—Hazle caso.

—No tengo cinco años. Además, estoy comiendo bien. Simplemente ayer no tenía ganas.

Tobirama sintió el impulso de verificar su delgadez, apretando su cintura con la mano y descubriendo que bajo la ropa, era más pequeño de lo que tal vez era en la preparatoria.

—Tiene razón —dijo, dándose cuenta entonces de su imprudencia, soltando al joven de repente como si quemara.

—No estoy haciendo ejercicio, por eso perdí mucha masa muscular, pero estoy sano. Tengo todas mis vacunas, no pasa nada —dijo entonces con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, hecho que hizo que Tobirama quisiera besarlo.

—Puedo entrenarte.

—Creí que tu profesión era ser un hombre aburrido en una oficina.

—Puedo entrenarte en las vacaciones.

—Está bien —dijo luego de pensarlo un momento.

El rumor del oleaje se adivinaba a lo lejos, y Tobirama suspiró, pensando en que su padre quería que comenzara a trabajar en su despacho. Habiéndose graduado a los 20 de abogado, la carga de genio le quedaba un poco grande, cosa que su padre sabía aunque no lo admitiría con el fin de hacerle pensar que era un heredero más digno que Hashirama, quien acabó su carrera de abogacía a los 16. Hashirama era un abogado exitoso, quien había montado su propio despacho con el hijo de la competencia, Madara, logrando llegar aún más lejos que sus padres, manteniendo una reputación limpia y de carácter humanitario. Teniendo para entonces veintidós años, haciendo servicio social en el despacho de Hashirama. Su vida llevó un estado de paz momentáneo que acabaría cuando su padre decididera heredarle el negocio familiar. A Hashirama no le importaba, porque una vez que decidió decirle a su padre que se casaría con Madara, renunció a la posibilidad de tener algo que no fueran más que reproches por parte de su progenitor. Izuna, sin querer, le había metido nuevamente la idea en su cabeza.

—Bien, me voy —dijo Izuna levantándose de la mecedora donde se había sentado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tobirama con curiosidad, antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo nuevamente imprudente.

Izuna tampoco pareció haberse esperado aquella pregunta, y se detuvo confundido, paseando el tazón entre sus manos.

—Iré a las ruinas.

—Vas cada año —respondió.

Izuna sonrió.

—Estás muy enterado de lo que hago. Si no te conociera, diría que me estás espiando.

Tobirama no respondió, y en cambio se giró hacia el mar, intentando mostrarse indiferente. No quería decirle que siempre le preguntaba a Hashirama lo que hacía cuando estaba con él, y Hashirama siempre le contaba aunque no supiera exactamente por qué le preguntaba.

—¿Quieres ir?

Tobirama se giró un poco sorprendido, y asintió.

—Iré a cambiarme.

Izuna fue a quitarse la pijama y Tobirama sintió un molesto hueco en el estómago, el que aparecía cada que estaba nervioso o emocionado. Pasó al sanitario y se arregló el cabello, sintiéndose demasiado consciente de sí mismo. Se quedó en la sala, esperando que Izuna bajara, con el evidente nerviosismo haciéndole jugar con el cojín del sofá. Minutos después, Hashirama apareció en la escena, pasando a sacudir el cabello de su hermano menor con la mano desocupada.

—No —dijo dándole un golpecito, peinándose nuevamente.

—¿Qué estás esperando ahí? —preguntó el mayor.

—A Izuna. Iremos a las ruinas.

Hashirama dejó lo que estaba haciendo mientras miraba a su hermano menor. Sonrió, sin decir nada más, comenzando a acomodar fruta en la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba a una distancia prudente de la sala. Era una casa bastante abierta, por lo que los hermanos podían verse desde donde estaban.

—Me alegra que estén resolviendo sus diferencias —añadió luego de un rato Hashirama.

—...

—¿Necesitan llevar comida o algo?

—No lo sé...

Fue entonces cuando Izuna se apareció ante ellos. Llevaba pantalones cargo, vans, calcetines largos negros y una playera blanca sin ningún diseño. Tobirama recorrió el outfit con los ojos casi hambrientos, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Izuna, quien se encontraba ocupado hablando con Hashirama. El menor tomó algunas cosas y partió, haciéndole una seña a Tobirama para que lo siguiera, quien fue tras él como perro tras su dueño, con las manos en los bolsillos y el aire de frialdad que siempre lo acompañaba, pero por dentro ansioso por pasar tiempo con él. A cambio de Izuna, Tobirama llevaba jeans negros, botas negras y una playera blanca. Quizás no era lo más cómodo para ir a la playa en un día normal, pero como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, lo sintió perfecto para acompañar a Izuna al lugar donde iban. Tomó su abrigo y uno de Izuna colgado en el perchero antes de irse, e Izuna lo miró primero con ese aire molesto y después con diversión mientras se subía a su camioneta. Tobirama lo imitó, ocupando el asiento de copiloto.

—Gracias, papá.

La respuesta que tenía para él no abandonó su boca. Decirle: «no sabía que tenías ese tipo de fetiches» probablemente no era lo más adecuado para ese momento que podía ser decisivo para comenzar a pasar tiempo juntos. Si Izuna lo consideraba molesto o desagradable, no querría seguir teniendo una interacción tan cercana con él, por lo que Tobirama calló, aunque una sonrisa se le plantó en los labios.

Izuna era un buen conductor, y no hablaba mucho, prestando atención al camino y sólo haciendo pequeñas preguntas. Tobirama respondía sin dilación, prestando atención al paisaje. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba las ruinas, y el paisaje seguía intacto como una fotografía. Tal vez era por eso que les gustaba tanto a ambos.

De pronto, en la radio, comenzó a sonar una canción.

—¿De verdad está pasando esto? Hace años que no la escuchaba. ¡No me mires!

Tobirama incrédulo, sonrió de pronto, mirando hacia otro lado para que Izuna dejara de pegarle en el brazo esperando que dejara de ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Nunca creyó se arrepentiría de haber sido un desvergonzado, dedicando canciones picantes a su entonces novio. De pronto el aire se llenó de notitas en hoja de cuaderno, besos dados tras el salón de música, dulces de menta, seises en química y todo el amor que les cabía en el pecho para su primer amor.

—Cambia de estación —pidió Izuna entre risas.

—No, me gusta la canción.

Izuna hizo un sonido gutural y dejó que la canción acabara. Así llegaron al fin a las ruinas.

...

Luego de pasear toda la tarde en los restos de los templos antiguos, admirando la arquitectura y tomando fotografías para el Instagram de Izuna, volvieron a casa. Hashirama y Madara estaban cenando, y pese a la mirada misteriosa que les tiraron, les ofrecieron de comer, preguntando si ellos habían cocinado o si habían pedido a domicilio. Hashirama solía cocinar bastante decente, mientras que Madara quemaba el agua.

—Pedimos a domicilio. Aprovechamos que no estaban para tener sexo —respondió Hashirama, quitado de la pena.

—¡Hashirama, no quería saber eso! —chilló Izuna con cara de asco.

—Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Que estén o no en la casa no nos detiene.

—Confirmo —dijo Tobirama, recordando con bastante pena el incidente donde los encontró semidesnudos en la sala.

—Ya te pedimos disculpas, no sabíamos que ibas a regresar tan pronto —dijo Hashirama, mientras que Madara seguía comiendo sin prestarles mucha atención.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada —dijo sin más, bebiendo un trago de agua.

Izuna sacudió la cabeza, y se centró en la comida, sin poder quitarse la manía de revisar su celular. Tobirama lo observó de reojo, estaba editando algunas fotos.

—Saqué una muy buena ahí —dijo al ver que Izuna seleccionaba varias para borrarlas a causa de que estaban movidas—. Te la puedo pasar.

—Del sitio tengo muchísimas mucho mejores que estas, pero quería una donde saliera yo.

Tobirama no dijo nada más, y volvió a comer, sin saber cómo decirle que de hecho, la fotografía que le había mencionado era de él.

—¿Puedo verla? —dijo Hashirama de pronto.

Su hermano menor lo observó a los ojos, advirtiendo en su brillo un aspecto juguetón que ya conocía. Sin embargo, negarse significaba que el moreno lo siguiera picando una y otra vez sobre lo mismo. Desbloqueó su celular y la buscó, encontrando entonces una foto de Izuna observando hacia el sol en el mismo lugar, con la piel pálida brillando con rubor. No parecía estar al tanto de que Tobirama tomaba esa foto, así que por supuesto, no sabía que en efecto le podía servir para sus redes sociales.

—Izuna, creo que te gustaría subirla.

Madara la miró sobre el hombro de Hashirama, y le lanzó una mirada a Tobirama que el joven no pudo descifrar. Era un hombre celoso y eso aplicaba tanto a Hashirama como a su hermano menor, y Tobirama nunca fue santo de su devoción, aunque con el tiempo fue capaz de tratar con él de manera civilizada. Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Izuna vio la foto. El menor de los Uchiha se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir, sonrió mientras hacía zoom.

—¿Por qué...? Pff. Mándamela.

—No tengo tu celular.

—Anota.

Luego de darle su número, Tobirama mandó la fotografía y todos siguieron comiendo. Tobirama evitó despegar la mirada de su plato, sintiendo entonces vergüenza por tomarle fotos a escondidas a su crush de toda la vida (o de lo que parecía ser toda). Izuna tampoco habló mucho, aunque al final de la cena, Tobirama recibió una notificación. Izuna lo había taggeado en la imagen, dándole créditos como su fotógrafo. Su mirada aterrizó en él, y recibió una sonrisa sincera.

...

—Me estoy yendo como gordo en tobogán —dijo Izuna a Mito en una videollamada, mientras comía helado e intentaba contener las lágrimas y la risa que aparecía por momentos, como un lunático. Hacía una semana que Tobirama había terminado con Toka, y él ya estaba pensando en casarse con Tobirama y tener muchos hijos. Mito se reía de él mientras se maquillaba, sacudiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando por las cosas que decía.

—Izuna, no puede ser que tengas tan poco autocotrol. Amiga, date cuenta.

—En serio que cada cosa que hace, siento que está coqueteando conmigo, y lo peor es que le respondo todo. Soy un idiota.

—Sólo estás enamorado... Espera, sí, es lo mismo que ser idiota.

—Dime qué hago. ¿Le coqueteo en serio?

—¿Es en serio la pregunta? Acaba de terminar su relación, Izuna. Y qué fue lo que hizo luego de que ustedes terminaron, se metió con alguien un mes después.

—Auch. Eso dolió —dijo Izuna recordando el hecho, como si de repente lo hubiesen jalado del cielo a la tierra en un segundo. Lucifer debió sentir el mismo golpe, pero quizás a él le quedaron menos cicatrices.

—Si no te lo digo yo, ¿quién te lo va a decir? parece que tú ni te acuerdas, pendejo.

Izuna sonrió aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, y pronto no aguantó las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar. Las cosas dejaron de ser bonitas para convertirse en un montón de mierda. Mito se dio cuenta y dejó el rímel, quedando con una pestaña puesta y la otra sin colocar.

—Izu, no llores. Perdón por decirte estas cosas...

—Tienes razón, si no me lo dices tú, yo no me acuerdo. Y lo peor es que tienes razón. Fue un patán. Me hizo todo eso y ahora estoy aquí de idiota queriendo que le haga lo mismo a Toka.

Mito suspiró viéndolo secarse las lágrimas, sin saber qué decirle a su mejor amigo. Tobirama era un tema delicado a tratar, porque Izuna seguía enamorado de él y porque las heridas seguían abiertas. No era algo que se podía arreglar con un par de calcetines y una semana de buenos tratos; ni siquiera entendía por qué luego de tres años sin verse podía seguirle revolucionando la cabeza a Izuna.  
—¿Y si sales con alguien más?  
Izuna no dijo nada mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se metía una cucharada de helado en la boca. No le gustaba pensar en salir con alguien cuando no tenía interés en nadie, y se rió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.  
—Al menos deberías fingir que lo haces, a ver si Tobirama realmente está tras de ti o no.  
—¿Esa es buena idea?  
—No lo sé, cariño, tal vez no, pero tienes 23 años y tienes un cutis precioso, puedes equivocarte un par de veces y no pasará nada malo.  
—Te amo.  
—Lo sé —contestó mientras se ponía la pestaña que le faltaba.

...

..

.

Kiyoooo. Como habrás adivinado, este no es el final, pero las prisas me corretean, así que entrego esto con una firme promesa de entregar lo que falta dentro de unos días. La idea fue construyéndose de tal manera que no me es posible entregar algo completo sin parecer que estoy empujando la trama hacia un final precipitado y forzado, y lo que quiero es que esto siga construyéndose de forma orgánica, por lo que decidí darte este pedazo justo ahora y lo que falta (esperemos) antes de que finalice el año). Espero que te haya gustadoooo. Déjame un review y no me pegues :c

A los demás que leen, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su follow para la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

...

..

.

_Y si peso mucho puedo adelgazar_

_Lo necesario para entrar en tu bolsillo. _

_Si quieres también puedo decorar_

_La casa en la que no vivimos. _

_... _

Hacía frío y la arena de la playa estaba congelada. Al caminar encima de ella, se escuchaba el crujir del hielo fino bajo los zapatos; como si fuesen hojas en otoño. Izuna gustaba de juntar caracolas de mar, siempre llevándose las más grandes y bonitas al final de su viaje. Aquél día, había juntado al menos veinte, sin revisarlas mucho las cargaba en una bolsa de Ziploc para poder limpiarlas al llegar a casa. Se alejó un poco de Tobirama en aquellos días, tan sólo para darle un respiro a su mente y que dejara de pensar en él. Sin embargo, todo ya estaba lleno de él, como si Izuna fuese una playa y Tobirama la arena; inexistentes el uno sin el otro. Izuna pasó tanto tiempo desligándose de él, que verse envuelto en sus redes le era risible, una tontería que podía convertir en un número completo de Stand Up. «Tardé tres años en superar a mi ex, y una semana para volver a quererlo». En resumen, patético. Al llegar a casa, se quitó el abrigo que se puso para ir a pasear, dejándolo sobre el sofá. Hashirama y Madara le dijeron que irían a comprar adornos navideños, y Tobirama se quedó en casa, aunque por el momento no sabía dónde estaba. Como si lo invocara de repente, el joven apareció en ropa deportiva, entrando por el patio trasero, con los tenis llenos de arena. La opción lógica era que había ido a correr, en dirección contraria de donde él fue a su paseo. Le tomó un momento a su corazón revolotear dentro de su pecho, ansioso por la llegada de Tobirama.

—Hola —saludó Izuna, pensando en sus opciones. Quedarse con él o irse a su habitación. Tobirama le observó de vuelta, fijando después sus pupilas en la sudadera que Izuna se había quitado.

—Aún la tienes.

Izuna se sonrojó, esta vez reprochándose por no ser más cuidadoso. Había sido regalo de Tobirama, quien se lo dio porque Izuna siempre estaba frío, ya fuese de los pies o de los brazos, y Tobirama dudaba que fuese algo normal. Izuna la conservó durante todo ese tiempo, no sólo por la parte sentimental, que era bastante pesada, sino que también en parte a que era muy caliente y bonita. Solía cuidarla mucho, usándola de forma exclusiva para cuando el viento era demasiado fuerte. Asintió, tomándola en sus manos, sin saber si Tobirama también conservaba todos los regalos que le había dado, cosa que se permitía dudar porque eran cosas muy cursis. Ositos de felpa, cartitas de amor con perfume, latas de Coca cola light vacías con un montón de agujeros hechos por aguja. Izuna hacía figuritas en ellas cuando estaba aburrido y se las regalaba a Tobirama, siempre esperando que las conservara. También, le regaló algunas playeras, llaveritos y accesorios para su celular.

—Es muy calientita —respondió recordando que no lo había hecho, y se sentó en la sala. Tobirama lo imitó, cerrando antes la puerta trasera y bajando las persianas, haciendo que Izuna de repente se pusiera nervioso.

—No me gusta ver el cielo nublado —dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada de Izuna.

—Lo había olvidado.

Tobirama se sentó también en la sala, sacándose antes los tenis llenos de arena para no ensuciar la alfombra. Izuna encendió la tele, esperando que no le preguntara por qué no estuvo conviviendo con ellos los últimos días, porque no estaba seguro de qué responder. Incluso ahora, se preguntaba el por qué no se retiró a su habitación, en lugar de «ver» la televisión en la sala. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo; quería estar con él, aunque no dijera nada. Verlo ahí en el otro sofá, era casi como si perteneciera a su lado nuevamente. Izuna abrazó un cojín, tragándose las ganas de abrazar a Tobirama como lo hubiese hecho en el pasado, para después seducirlo y que acabaran haciendo el amor en su habitación, olvidándose de que afuera estaba nublado y que Tobirama no quería salir.

—Creo que pediré pizza. ¿Quieres? —preguntó Tobirama, sacando su celular. Izuna lo pensó un momento antes de decir que sí.

Tobirama salió para llamar e Izuna se preguntó si Madara y Hashirama llegarían pronto. Le mandó un mensaje a Mito contándole la situación y esperando apoyo moral o un jalón de orejas, y Mito le recordó que debería poner a prueba a Tobirama para saber si estaba tras sus huesos o todo era una alucinación desesperada por parte de Izuna. Le mandó un mensaje a un amigo suyo, pidiéndole que hiciera un poco el teatro de pretendiente, y aunque el amigo estaba un poco confundido al respecto, le dijo que sí, diciéndole que le llamaría en unos minutos.

Izuna siguió viendo The Simpson, un especial de episodios navideños viejos, cuando Tobirama regresó. Esta vez, incluso se sentó más cerca de él, en el sofá individual que estaba a su lado. Izuna hizo como si no se diera cuenta, sin decir una palabra al respecto. Era difícil actuar con indiferencia, cuando lo único que quería era saltarle en los brazos y comerle la boca. «Llevo demasiado tiempo sin sexo», pensó frotándose la mitad de la cara, intentando justificar así lo mucho que deseaba estar con él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar. Izuna lo tomó con un pequeño sobresalto y contestó, imaginándose que era Tobirama y no un amigo que se iba a casar en tres meses.

—Hola, corazón... Yo bien, gracias, ¿y tú?... Jajá. También he pensado en ti... Ya veo... Ajá... No... Ay, qué tonto eres... Jajajá, no... Bueno... Sí, está bien... Yo te llamo... Jajajá, no, no estoy ocupado ese día. Al menos no para ti... Vale... Ok, te llamo luego. Cuídate.

Izuna colgó, tratando de no morir de vergüenza luego de ese numerito tan tonto. No le costaba ser coqueto, pero sí sincero. Y Tobirama lo conocía bien para saber cuándo era falso y cuándo no. Sin embargo, no pudo saber cuál fue su reacción, pues cuando lo miró, Tobirama se estaba levantando del asiento, y no pudo ver su cara. Le sorprendió cuando después de unos minutos, regresó con un whisky en la mano, cosa rara porque apenas iban a comer y Tobirama no solía beber tan temprano, tomando en cuenta que también había ido a correr minutos antes.

—¿No es demasiado temprano?

—Tal vez.

Izuna alzó una ceja.

—Tampoco has comido desde el desayuno...

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado.

Izuna revivió momentos amargos con aquella frase y se puso de pie, sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, a punto de irse, Tobirama lo asió de la mano.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. No debí... Ah. Debo dejar de disculparme y en lugar de eso dejar de ser un idiota, así no habría necesidad.

Izuna estuvo de acuerdo, pero se sentó a su lado, notando que Tobirama dejó de apretar su mano, él apretó la suya.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Es sobre Toka?

No tenía tantas esperanzas como para creer que se trataba de él, así que creyó que la llamada le había recordado a Tobirama que acababa de terminar una relación de poco más de tres años. Se sintió de pronto egoísta, pensando en él y en lo mucho que anhelaba a Tobirama, sin pensar que probablemente le tenía más afecto a Toka que a él, aunque fuese simplemente cosa de la costumbre. Tobirama no dijo nada, volteando la mirada, hecho que obligó a Izuna a soltarlo. A veces se olvidaba de lo cerrado que era Tobirama con sus sentimientos, y él no era nadie para exigirle una abertura. Podía recordar los momentos dorados, cuando Tobirama sólo era capaz de llorar frente a él, y de reír, sin preocuparse por las apariencias ni el maquillaje. Junto a Izuna era Tobirama, no un Senju, no el capitán de equipo, ni el alumno más listo de la clase.

—No tienes qué contarme si no quieres.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No es como si fuéramos mejores amigos.

—No podríamos serlo aunque quisiéramos.

Izuna estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no por eso su corazón dejó de doler. Todo aquello era momentáneo. Tal vez, sólo se debía a que Tobirama tenía las defensas abajo. Podría ser su mejor amigo si no tuvieran una historia, y una tan profunda como la suya, no podía olvidarse y ya. Tobirama había sido su primer amor, y la única persona con la que duró tanto tiempo. Los romances que tuvo después de él, fueron fugaces y risibles. Pero Tobirama consolidó una relación seria con Toka, y no podía darse el lujo de creer que entendía tal compenetración, una que sólo pudo adivinar en el tiempo que estuvo con Tobirama.

—Izuna...

—¿Ajá?

—Perdón por haber sido un idiota.

—Sólo fue una mala contestación.

—No ahora, perdón por haberte dicho maricón frente a toda la clase de jujutsu. Y por haberte lastimado negando nuestra relación. Por haber corrido a los brazos de otra persona sin dejar tiempo a que todo sanara.

Izuna se quedó en silencio, paralizado de pronto por la sinceridad de Tobirama. No habían hablado de eso en todo el tiempo que llevaban frecuentándose, ni siquiera en la boda de sus hermanos pudieron decir una sola palabra sobre eso, como si el tema fuese tan horrible que tocarlo volvería a quemarles en el pecho como en ese entonces. Y acaso tenían razón, pues Izuna sintió una lágrima bajar por la mejilla, a lo que respondió limpiándola, negándose a que Tobirama lo viera llorar. Sin embargo, sus deseos ya habían perecido bajo las pupilas de Tobirama, quien hizo el amago de limpiar sus mejillas, pero se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Sé que hice cosas que nadie puede perdonar con facilidad. Te herí de verdad. Yo... No fui una buena persona. Ni contigo, ni con Toka. No he sido justo.

—Maldita sea, Tobirama, la pizza llegará en cualquier momento. Ahora tendremos qué comer juntos luego de tocar este tema de mierda. Sí te perdono, no quiero comer solo en mi habitación.

Tobirama lo observó a los ojos, antes de emitir una risa corta.

—No podremos ser mejores amigos, pero podríamos llevarnos bien. Supongo.

—Supongo —respondió Izuna en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

Estando tan cerca, las cosas podrían parecer más íntimas de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a soportar. La pizza llegó en ese momento, y Tobirama fue a recibirla, rompiendo la burbuja que habían creado. Izuna aprovechó para verse en el espejo de su celular, intentando arreglar su rostro, y fue hacia el comedor, llevando con él el whisky que Tobirama dejó en la mesita de centro de la sala. Tobirama lo alcanzó luego de un rato y se sentó, pasándole un vaso con jugo de naranja. Izuna sonrió, por el hecho de que Tobirama era bueno escuchando y recordó cuál era su actual bebida favorita. Tobirama se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer, sin hablar de nada. Ignoró el whisky y abrió un agua mineral, hecho que Izuna aprobó en silencio. Realmente era demasiado temprano para beber.

—Entonces… ¿tienes novio?

Izuna no se esperó esa pregunta, por lo que tosió un poco antes de contestar, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios.

—¿Eres la prensa?

—No tienes qué contestar, pero como nos llevaremos mejor…

—No. No tengo novio. Ni novia.

—O sea que te gustan de ambos…

—No realmente, pero no está de más especificar. Sólo me gustan los hombres…

Siguieron comiendo, aunque una extraña atmósfera se erigió en el lugar, más que molesta, era un poco vergonzosa.

—Entonces sales con alguien, ¿no?

—¿Te pusieron un micrófono y vas a vender nuestra conversación? Dime la verdad, al menos así puedo sacar una tajada.

—¿Cuántas personas han vendido exclusivas sobre ti para que pienses eso? —respondió Tobirama.

—Hay alguien. Nada serio.

—¿El de la llamada?

—Bien, ya que estamos en esos temas, dime tú ahora algo interesante.

—Pienso hablar de mi bisexualidad con Hashirama. Luego con mi padre.

Izuna dejó la rebanada de pizza sobre el cartón, intentando tragar más rápido para contestar. Se puso una mano sobre la boca, al mismo tiempo sorprendido y emocionado. Era un paso realmente importante. Demasiado importante. Y decisivo. Conocía a Butsuma Senju y sabía que el señor chorrearía espuma por la boca al enterarse que sus dos hijos pertenecían a la comunidad. Seguramente, le echaría la culpa a Hashirama.

Pasó lo que tenía en la boca, y emitió un sonido de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. ¿Ya pensaste en la reacción de tu padre?

—Sí. Y creo que Hashirama me apoyará dentro de lo que pueda con su resolución final. Probablemente terminaré desheredado.

Izuna primero estaba feliz porque al fin saldría del clóset, pero después, pensó en lo injusta que era la situación de Tobirama. Tenía todas las expectativas de su familia sobre él, a su padre presionándolo para que fuera un hombre perfecto en cada sentido de su vida. Tobirama perdería no solamente una herencia monetaria, sino también el negocio de prestigio familiar, lo cual siempre fue importante para él, incluso cuando era mucho más joven. La situación era en efecto bastante delicada e Izuna no tenía derecho a creer que la entendía. A él, quien su padre había desheredado desde que era un niño afeminado que se la pasaba siguiendo a su hermano mayor, no podía entender el tener que cargar con un apellido tan grande siendo solamente un joven, como Tobirama o Madara.

—Será duro perder la herencia familiar.

Tobirama dejó de comer para observarlo, sin negarlo ni admitirlo, aunque era más que obvio que así era.

—No ha resultado tan mal para todos ustedes, así que quién sabe. Tal vez haga un imperio de maquillaje que valga millones de dólares.

Izuna sonrió aunque Tobirama lo había dicho con seriedad. Entendía el tono bromista y de pronto, quería abrazarlo, más que nunca.

—No tienes tanto estilo, cariño.

...

Izuna sabía que aquellas vacaciones eran especiales, tal vez más para Tobirama que para él. Cambiar su vida por completo era muy valiente y arriesgado, sobre todo para alguien que básicamente tenía arreglada la vida. Con una extensa fortuna y propiedades a su nombre, hablar sobre su sexualidad, le iba a costar todo, y una vez que su padre lo sacara del testamento, Tobirama no sería distinto a cualquier hombre de clase media con un salario honesto en un trabajo común. Hashirama, siendo su hermano mayor, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo desamparado, y acordó con Madara darle un trabajo fijo en su despacho, aunque el sueldo y el nivel no eran propios de un gran ejecutivo como el que sería si comenzara a trabajar para su padre, pues la honestidad de Hashirama no le permitía usar palancas para favorecerlo sin que hubiera hecho nada distinto a cualquier otro aplicante. Hashirama no se había sorprendido por la noticia, pero sí se había alegrado porque al fin Tobirama viviría una vida sin tabúes, cosa que descolocaba un poco a Tobirama. Su hermano era una cosa de miedo cuando se trataba de secretos, casi como si supiera todos y cada uno de ellos, e Izuna esperaba que eso no fuese real. No era conveniente para él que su cuñado estuviera al tanto de su vida sexual y amorosa, sobre todo si había tenido ese horrible final.

—Deberíamos festejar.

—Festejar qué exactamente —preguntó Madara de mal humor, tirándole a la cara una esfera navideña de plástico que Hashirama no se molestó en esquivar.

—Que Tobi ya no está en el clóset.

—Para tres personas no, para el resto del mundo, sigue siendo el heterosexual que acaba de dejar a la novia —respondió con saña Madara. Izuna se preguntó si Hashirama había hecho algo malo para que estuviera tan molesto, aunque lo más seguro era que ni siquiera su esposo estuviera enterado del por qué.

—Los tabloides son rápidos, eh —comentó Izuna viendo en Google noticias del posible rompimiento de la pareja.

—Maddy, por qué tan molesto... —dijo Hashirama intentando abrazarlo, cosa que Madara evitó, dándole codazos.

—No me digas Maddy.

Hashirama finalmente entendió, y se fue a sentar con una cara triste al sofá. Izuna suspiró a la par de Tobirama, quienes se vieron a los ojos con complicidad. La dinámica romántica de esos dos a veces los sacaba de quicio, ya fuese porque Hashirama se ponía muy sensible, o Madara se comportaba muy dramático.

—Bueno. Al menos me gustaría beber con ustedes aquí en la casa, ¿qué dicen?

—Me apunto —dijo Izuna, contento por divertirse con Hashirama.

—No eres un hombre que respete cuando está bebiendo, Hashirama —dijo Tobirama.

—Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que eso no me interesa.

—Está bien, supongo —asintió Tobirama.

—¿En serio piensas embriagarte, Hashirama? —preguntó Madara con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué no podría? No tenemos trabajo pendiente, ni es una fecha importante. Y al parecer tampoco tendré sexo esta noche, así que no veo el problema —respondió Hashirama ya también un poco fastidiado.

—No voy a limpiar tus destrozos ni a cuidar tus resacas —contestó luego de un silencio largo.

—Iré a comprar el alcohol. ¿Quieren algo en especial? —preguntó el moreno levantándose, ya ignorando a su esposo.

Izuna no quería escuchar a Madara quejarse, así que se levantó y fue tras él.

—Voy contigo.

Tobirama no fue tan rápido, y balbuceó algo de querer ir, cuando Izuna le dijo que no podía porque alguien debía quedarse a preparar las demás cosas, y le sacó la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta. Antes de irse, escuchó cómo Madara le preguntaba enfadado «¿Qué miras?» aunque no se enteró qué había sucedido.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Izuna una vez que estaban en la carretera, Hashirama conduciendo apesadumbrado y él jugando en su celular Candy Crush.

—¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. Anoche todo estaba perfecto. Incluso en la mañana… bueno, hubo toqueteo…

—Eww.

—Todo estaba bien —dijo suspirando—. Ya se le pasará… O no… Nos divorciaremos. Me va a odiar toda su vida y se casará con alguien más joven…

Izuna rodó los ojos.

—No quiero que empieces a llorar mientras manejas, así que te diré que Madara te ama y no piensa dejarte… por el momento.

...

Aunque Hashirama se la pasó lloriqueando medio camino, lograron llevar consigo licores, un montón de chatarra, e ingredientes para preparar hamburguesas. Izuna abrió la puerta a Hashirama, quien llevaba la mayor parte de las provisiones, mientras que él sólo cargaba con una bolsa de frituras y el pan. Madara no estaba en la parte de abajo, sólo Tobirama quien miraba hacia la nada.

—¿Te gritó mucho? —preguntó Hashirama, con más curiosidad que pena.

—Tu esposo es muy raro —comentó Tobirama sin responder realmente, ayudando a sacar la comida.

Prepararon las hamburguesas, y en un rato, Madara también bajó. Parecía más tranquilo, pero de igual forma, Hashirama no le dirigió la palabra. Izuna se sintió un poco mal por su hermano mayor, quien parecía un perrito triste que sabía que había hecho mal, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir caricias de su amo. Lo jaló hacia la cantina de la casa y le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar bebidas. El carácter de Izuna permitía que Madara pudiese ser huraño sin necesidad de que él se sintiera especialmente aludido, además de que él tampoco solía ser grosero con su hermano menor.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Hm…

—Mito pasará la navidad con su novio y me pidió el contacto del niñero de mascotas.

—¿Piensas adoptar otro gato?

—Mi luto por Kimono aún no se ha disipado.

—Eres demasiado apegado a todo. Mascotas, objetos, personas…

Izuna lo miró de reojo, sintiendo un aguijón en el estómago. No le gustaba hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, por lo que sus escudos se elevaron del 1 al 300 en dos segundos.

—No fui yo el que pasó ocho años obsesionado con su mejor amigo de la infancia, con el cual se reencontró, terminó casado y a punto de adoptar un niño…

Madara no le dijo nada, siguió partiendo limón para las margaritas que Izuna quería preparar.

—No toda la gente termina encontrando un final feliz. Hashirama y yo…

—Sí, sí, son un caso especial. Son almas gemelas, en el pasado fueron amantes también, morirán juntos, y se reencontrarán en su próxima vida —dijo Izuna haciendo una voz chillona, volteando los ojos y haciendo una extraña mímica con los hombros.

—No quiero que termines llorando en tu habitación, mientras un idiota se coge a otra persona, Izuna.

—… ¿Qué?

—Los veía escabullirse por ahí. Luego ya no. Él consiguió novia, y tú te la pasabas llorando. Soy lo suficiente inteligente como para entender las situaciones.

Izuna soltó las cosas y se dio la vuelta, afectado de pronto por las cosas que Madara había dicho. Entendía de pronto por qué se llevaba mal con Tobirama, y por qué siempre evitaba juntar a ambos en vacaciones o eventos familiares. Pero Madara no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera, a hacerlo quedar como un idiota. Suficiente tenía con sentirse así la mayoría del tiempo.

—Izuna…

—No te atrevas a pensar que entiendes lo difícil que es, Madara. Hashirama nunca te hizo nada malo, pero si lo hubiese hecho, entonces lo sabrías. Duele querer a alguien que no te quiere igual, y es muy difícil… Es muy difícil aceptar que todas esas cosas ya acabaron y están en el pasado. Pero al menos quiero divertirme y estar con él… Al menos un rato. ¿No es sano? Probablemente no. Probablemente tengo que buscar una terapeuta. Probablemente tengo un problema. Probablemente esto ni siquiera sea amor. Te amo, pero no seas una mierda de persona conmigo sólo porque estoy enamorado.

Entendía que la base del regaño de Madara era el mismo que el de Mito, pero a Mito le había pedido su opinión, y ya lo habían regañado bastante por lo mismo, por lo que perdió la paciencia de inmediato. Madara no dijo más y lo abrazó por detrás, hasta que Izuna se dio vuelta y lo abrazó también, enterrando la cara en su pecho, llorando un poco por lo expuesto que se sintió. Su hermano mayor sólo quería lo mejor para él, pero la forma en que lo intentaba proteger hacían sentir a Izuna como un chiquillo.

—Y deja de ser malo con Hashirama si él no tiene la culpa.

—… Lo sé.

…

Izuna suspiró mientras veía a Madara sentarse sobre Hashirama con el pretexto de limpiarle mostaza de la barbilla. Pensó en lo distinto de sus casos. Mientras que ellos habían sido amigos de la infancia, Tobirama e Izuna se conocieron en la preparatoria. Ellos, no se atrevieron a ocultar su relación, mientras que ellos jamás fueron lo suficientemente valientes para decirle a nadie.

—Dan asco, pero es bueno ver que se reconcilian.

La voz de Tobirama fue cercana, causando un escalofrío en Izuna. No lo miró, aunque sabía que el otro lo estaba viendo. Tenía qué tener más cuidado. Debería alejarse.

—Es bueno saber que el amor existe —dijo de pronto Izuna, agitando su vaso. El tequila le había coloreado las mejillas, y el sol comenzaba a meterse, dando la sensación de que la arena era rosa, y sus ojos brillaban más.

—Ya deberías saberlo.

Izuna rió, bebiendo de forma descuidada de su vaso. Tobirama siguió observando.

—Sé que existe. Lo que no sé es si es para mí.

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

Izuna se encogió de hombros, sin querer decirle lo que sentía. «Porque tú no me miras, Tobirama. Estás viéndome, pero no me miras».

—Eres inteligente, muy creativo, fuerte cuando entrenas, gracioso… Guapo.

Izuna lo observó, sonriendo con una mueca incómoda.

—Nunca me habías dicho que soy guapo.

—¿No?

—No.

—… Supongo que daba por hecho que era obvio.

—¿Y eso cómo se da por hecho? —preguntó Izuna alzando una ceja.

Tobirama lo observó y se sonrojó.

—Nunca te fue difícil provocarme.

Izuna ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, le dio un golpe a Tobirama en el brazo, intentando no emitir chillidos de vergüenza.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

Tobirama no dijo más, bebiendo de su vaso. Izuna se rió.

—Éramos adolescentes… Cualquier cosa nos provocaba —dijo.

—Pero tú siempre me gustaste más que todos. Siempre has sido hermoso.

Izuna se volteó, aún más avergonzado.

—No digas esas cosas, Tobirama. Me da pena.

Tobirama no dijo más, poniendo atención a su cuñado y su hermano, quienes ya se estaban besando entre la penumbra del ocaso.

…

Recibió un mensaje temprano de Toka. No lo esperaba, por lo que lo leyó aún bostezando. Se bañó primero y después se vistió, tomándose su tiempo. Bajó a la sala, Hashirama y Madara seguían durmiendo arriba, e Izuna solía levantarse tarde, por lo que creyó que nadie los interrumpiría. A mediados de diciembre, ya no salían a hacer ejercicio, salvo a caminar un rato por las tardes.

Toka no abrió con su juego de llaves, sino que mandó un mensaje a Tobirama para que le abriera. Se sentía ajena a la casa una vez que todo había terminado. Tobirama le ayudó con las cajas, y entre los dos metieron todas a la casa. Estaban rotuladas y bien empaquetadas, lo que era esperado de alguien tan cuidadosa como Toka.

—Lamento los problemas.

—Ya estaba ahí para hacer mi mudanza, así que empacar tus cosas, siendo tan pocas, no fue difícil. ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?

—Aún no.

—¿Y con Izuna?

—Ya. Le pedí disculpas…

—¿Y te disculpó?

—Eso creo.

Toka se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Me debes dinero.

—¿Lo quieres ya?

—Sí. Lamento ser directa, pero tengo qué rentar un departamento y aún no me pagan lo del mes. Y mis ahorros sabes que no los quiero tocar.

—No me incomoda que seas directa. Siempre has sido así.

Tobirama subió a la habitación y bajó con un sobre de dinero, entregándoselo a la mujer.

—Puse también lo de tus boletos de avión y un extra por el favor.

—Igual tenía que venir por cosas aquí —añadió—. ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte?

—Con Hashirama, por lo mientras. Aunque debo conseguir algo lo más rápido que pueda. Madara me odia de nuevo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No le gusta que pase tiempo con Izuna.

Toka rió un poco, aunque una sombra de tristeza se le plantó en las pupilas. Tobirama lo notó y le ofreció un vaso de agua, a lo que ella accedió. No le molestaba consolarla si se ponía a llorar, pero a Toka le molestaba mucho hacerlo en público. «Yo no lloro», le había dicho en múltiples ocasiones, incluso cuando no lograba aguantar las ganas y se soltaba a lagrimear en medio de una película de perritos. No le gustaba verla triste, y si pudiese ahorrarle la pena, lo haría. Pero seguir con ella tan sólo era prolongarla. Le entregó el vaso de agua, sin comentar sus ojos brillantes y la punta de su nariz roja.

—¿Puedo peguntarte algo personal?

Tobirama la miró a los ojos y asintió.

—¿Es porque volviste a verlo?

Tobirama negó, pensando en que había atrasado el hacerlo por una u otra cosa. Ver a Izuna sólo le hizo dejarse de juegos y comenzar a ser honesto con Toka.

—Te quiero. Y por eso no deseo que sigas atada a una relación que no va a ninguna parte.

Ella no dijo nada, limpiándose los ojos una y otra vez, para evitar que las lágrimas pasaran más allá de sus párpados. Había sido egoísta con Toka al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un soporte, una mejor amiga. Sin embargo, más que amarla como una pareja, estaba acostumbrado a ella, y a tomar de ella más que darle algo. Pensar en tener una familia con ella, casarse o simplemente vivir hasta ser viejos, era una cosa que no podía hacer. Seguir así, era más egoísta que dejarla libre para que encontrara alguien que de verdad la deseara, que quisieran vivir una experiencia de amor con ella y no una de comodidad. Era cómodo para Tobirama estar con ella, pero no era fácil por el simple hecho de que no era la primera elección que tomaría su corazón.

—Quiero pedirte algo. Y si estás con Izuna no me atrevería a preguntártelo.

—… No estamos juntos.

—¿Puedo pasar la navidad aquí?

…

Tobirama bebió su café mientras Hashirama hablaba con Toka en la playa. Los dos solían tener una buena relación, y en cuanto la vio, Toka quiso explicarle lo sucedido. Madara desayunaba mientras leía el periódico, apenas prestándole atención. Desde la semana pasada, cuando festejaron con hamburguesas y licor, Madara apenas le había dirigido la palabra, y cuando lo hizo al momento de quedarse solos, tan sólo fue para decirle que si volvía a lastimar a Izuna, le rompería la cara. Después de eso, casi nada.

—Buenos días —saludó Izuna con el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha, oliendo a jabón y a hierbas. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una playera blanca.

Los dos saludaron al menor, quien husmeó en la estufa el desayuno preparado por Hashirama, sirviéndose entonces una porción de huevos y café. Tobirama espió su paso por la cocina, sin percatarse que Madara lo observaba a su vez a él. La figura delgada de Izuna era satisfactoria para las pupilas de Tobirama, quien siempre estuvo fascinado por las curvas felinas que poseía y los rasgos delicados que le hacían querer besar cada parte de él.

Al darse vuelta, Tobirama regresó la mirada a su celular, e Izuna se sentó al lado de Tobirama, haciendo que Madara emitiera un bufido.

—¿Y Hashirama? Desayunar con ustedes es casi como desayunar solo.

—En la playa —dijo Madara, dejando el periódico doblado sobre la mesa, comenzando a beber su café.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó luego de un silencio incómodo, sin entender mucho por qué no estaban siendo más específicos.

—Está hablando con Toka —admitió Tobirama.

Izuna lo observó un momento, pero continuó desayunando sin decir más al respecto, haciendo que la atmósfera fuese más incómoda de lo que fue al principio. Tobirama quería ofrecerle todas las explicaciones posibles, sin embargo, que Izuna no dijera nada, le hizo creer que hacerlo sería casi patético. Tal vez el joven le dijera que no era algo de su incumbencia y que no le importaba saberlo.

—Va a pasar aquí la navidad para que la prensa crea que seguimos juntos, y así darle un poco de tiempo para decirle a sus papás y todo eso.

Izuna se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego asintió, empujando su plato para tomar su café.

—La entiendo. La prensa no tiene corazón, no saben lo difícil que es terminar una relación. Nunca me ha pasado como a Toka, pero supongo que es mil veces más difícil para ella.

Tobirama nunca fue dado a buscar sobre la vida sentimental de los famosos. Sin embargo, enterarse de los pequeños escándalos que surgían de Izuna era fácil. Por lo regular la gente se quería enterar a toda costa de los romances de sus artistas favoritos, y la prensa a menudo le preguntaban a él si sabía algo, o había incluso algunos que le pedían su opinión. Izuna salió por un tiempo con un rapero, luego con un productor cinematográfico. Después tuvo varios romances fugaces con hombres que no estaban en el medio, y el último, con un futbolista con el que duró al menos medio año. No sabía si Izuna se había enamorado de alguno de ellos, o de todos, pero nunca parecía afectado cuando terminaban. Tobirama sabía que Izuna podía ser un hombre frío frente a todos, y llorar por días en la soledad de su habitación, así que nunca estuvo seguro de saber qué ocurría en su vida amorosa, mucho menos observándola a través de periódicos y tweets maliciosos.

Hashirama entró con Toka a la casa, y la mujer dio los buenos días a Izuna, quienes se saludaron con cordialidad. Tobirama recordó entonces que había planeado con Izuna visitar el zoológico de la isla, y era quizás esa la razón por la que se había despertado más temprano de lo normal.

—¿Iremos al...?

—Quédate, iré solo, no hay problema. Buscaré la forma de sacar mis propias fotos.

—Pero...

—¿Iban a algún lado? —preguntó Toka.

—Al zoológico.

—Oh...

—No importa, iré solo.

—Pero dices que tomarás fotos, ¿no? Tobirama puede tomarlas, no es como si tuviera qué retenerlo aquí. Aunque si nos ven juntos y la gente toma fotografías...

—... No creo que sea buena idea —intervino Tobirama.

—Tienes razón, perdón.

—No me importa que vayan —dijo Izuna, dándose vuelta—. No es como si necesitara que sólo me prestaran atención a mí. Pueden ir y fingir, no me molesta.

—No, pero fui grosera al meterme en el plan, lo siento.

—No importa, Toka. Realmente puedo ir solo. Ustedes vayan a donde quieran —dijo Izuna nuevamente, tomando una bebida del refrigerador antes de ir hacia las llaves. Tobirama sintió el alma en el fondo de su estómago, sin querer que se fuera sin él.

—Ve con él —dijo Toka en un susurro, empujándolo. Hashirama y Madara tan sólo se dedicaban a verlos sin opinar.

Tobirama corrió tras él, tomando los abrigos de ambos nuevamente, y suspiró al ver que Izuna ya estaba arrancando. Logró llegar a la puerta y abrirla antes de que acelerara.

—Dije que estaba bien yendo solo —repitió mientras Tobirama se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Por qué te comportas como un niño berrinchudo?

—No estoy haciendo un berrinche —protestó, soltando una risa amarga.

—Te conozco bien como para saber que estás molesto. No te gusta que las cosas no salgan como quieres.

—¿No se te ocurre pensar que ya cambié y que soy distinto? No actúes como si me conocieras de toda la vida, maldita sea. No nos vemos desde hace tres años y sigues dándote la importancia de entonces.

Tobirama sintió un dolor en el corazón, murmuró una disculpa y sólo se desabrochó el cinturón que ya se había colocado, saliendo del auto dejando ambas chaquetas dentro. Izuna pareció ablandar la mirada, pero no dijo nada, dejando que Tobirama se alejara hacia la casa. Al cerrar la puerta, Tobirama escuchó el auto irse.

...

—Lo siento —dijo Toka sentándose al lado de su ex novio, observando sus ojos perderse en la infinidad del paisaje, con una melancolía que le parecía obsena. Una melancolía que jamás pudo quitar, ni con los besos más tiernos o con el café más fuerte.

—No hay motivo por el cual te debas disculpar. Izuna no siempre es el alma bondadosa que ves por las redes.

—Es normal que se moleste si cambio sus itinerarios. O si le robo tu atención.

Tobirama negó. Izuna lo había dejado claro; sus sentimientos habían cambiado desde entonces y Tobirama ya no era la persona favorita de Izuna. No existía la intimidad de entonces, ni la reciproidad de sentimientos.

—Ya no le gusto. Ni me quiere. Y está bien. Hice algo malo y tuvo sus consecuencias.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de qué sienten, ¿no?

—¿Te hace bien hablar de esto?

—Realmente creo que ni siquiera me hace bien estar aquí contigo. Ha sido una decisión muy mala.

Tobirama no dijo más, entendiendo las razones. No debió aceptarlo, por más que creyera que complacerla era una forma de retribuirle.

—Mañana me voy.

—Está bien.

...

Tobirama abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ya eran casi las once de la noche, y creyó que sería Toka pidiéndole ayuda para empacar lo que faltaba de su ropa. Sin embargo, en la penumbra de la casa sólo se adivinaba el rostro de Izuna. No supo a qué hora había llegado, pese a que constantemente bajaba a la cocina como pretexto para monitorear su llegada. No era quién para vigilarlo, pero no verlo volver a la hora de la comida lo había hecho preocuparse porque algo malo le hubiese pasado. Hashirama había dicho que no le contestó los mensajes, y Madara le tomó menos importancia, dado a que Izuna «a veces era así». Sin embargo, se perdió de su arribo, pues el joven tenía el cabello húmedo, al parecer se había bañado en cuanto volvió.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Tobirama abrió la puerta para hacerle espacio, y se sentó en la cama, no teniendo mucha idea de qué haría el joven en su habitación. Izuna se paseó por ella, observando los cuadros y la decoración, pues nunca había estado ahí, quizás era el único lugar de la casa que no conocía.

—¿Regresaste hace poco?

—Hace una hora más o menos —dijo mirando hacia el balcón. A diferencia del de Izuna, este no daba hacia el mar, sino hacia la amplia montaña.

Tobirama no supo seguir la conversación, pero no hizo falta. Izuna se acercó a él y se sentó también en la cama, mirando sus uñas, quizás en un vano intento de no fijarse en Tobirama.

—Lamento haberte dicho eso. Sí estaba molesto.

—... No tenía derecho a obligarte a estar conmigo si así no lo deseabas. Ni a decir que te conozco como si eso me diera autoridad para llamarte la atención.

Izuna sonrió, todavía sin ver a los ojos a Tobirama.

—Ni siquiera hiciste nada malo. Lo siento.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ni siquiera fui —respondió riendo, tirándose en la cama, mientras Tobirama lo observaba. Sería fácil acomodarse a su lado y abrazarlo—. Estuve en las ruinas todo el día. Supongo que todavía podríamos ir. Si quieres.

Tobirama sonrió y asintió.

—Tu cama es cómoda —dijo levantándose. Se dirigió al librero donde Tobirama guardaba varios discos, y los repasó—. Wow. No creí que aquí tuvieras este disco —dijo sacándolo y mostrando a Tobirama a cuál se refería. Tobirama sonrió, caminando hacia él.

—Es de mis favoritos.

—¿Te acuerdas? Sólo quería ir al concierto con mi hermano, y el idiota se la pasó besando a Hashirama en una esquina oscura.

—La pasamos bien escondiéndonos de ellos para que creyeran que nos habíamos escapado.

Izuna rió, recordando cómo Tobirama había acabado a su lado aquél día. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caerle bien, hasta que eventualmente se enamoraron.

—Nos hicimos amigos ese día.

Tobirama puso el disco en el reproductor, sacándolo de su caja. Izuna comenzó a bailar, rememorando un montón de cosas que no se había permitido pensar. Tobirama lo vio bailar, sonriente, e Izuna le tomó la mano en un movimiento osado para que se le uniera.

—No sé bailar —dijo quedándose quieto, mientras Izuna lo jaloneaba intentando que se moviera.

—«_Se me olvida que no me quieres, sobre todo cuando es viernes, sobre todo cuando es vierneees», _al menos canta conmigo.

_—«No respondas mis mensajes, no merezco tu atención, no merezco tu atención_».

Izuna comenzó a saltar en el sitio, mientras Tobirama seguía su figura, fascinado por la forma en que se movía seguro y juvenil, guiado por el ritmo, marcando cada paso con el recuerdo de ese día donde hablaron toda la noche del disco y de otras bandas. Al siguiente día, ya estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al siguiente concierto, y para escuchar discos detrás del salón de música, donde tiempo después se darían su primer beso bajo la tonada de la misma canción.

—Me quedé con ganas de conocerlos —dijo Izuna cuando terminó la canción, recordando que ambos habían planeado ir al Meet and Greet antes de terminar.

—¿No fuiste a ningún concierto después? —preguntó Tobirama, sorprendido porque Izuna tenía la libertad económica y de agenda para hacer lo que le plazca.

—No. Me recuerdan mucho a ti y me dolía escucharlos después de que terminamos. Lloraba muchísimo con El perro de tu señorío.

—Yo lo hacía con 300 golpes.

—No te creo —dijo Izuna sonriente, aunque con la mirada llena de recelo—. No lloraste.

Tobirama no dijo más, recordando que incluso lo hacía con bandas de chicas que le gustaban a Izuna y a él no le atraían tanto. Hashirama lo vio hacerlo un par de veces, sin saber a qué se debía, y nunca preguntó aunque siempre lo consolaba de la mejor manera que podía. Hashirama siempre sabía abrazarlo de la mejor forma, y Tobirama jamás podía reprochárselo porque así dejaba de sentirse como un hombre de mierda.

—Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Izuna sonrojado.

—Habrías ido al Meet and greet —dijo Tobirama, sin atreverse a ser más explícito.

Izuna se rió con fuerza, y salió al balcón, sintiendo la corriente de aire demasiado pesada para él, abrazando sus propios brazos.

Tobirama le alcanzó una de sus sudaderas, e Izuna la tomó casi como si su habitación no estuviera a dos minutos de ahí. Los dos se quedaron mirando la naturaleza, escuchando el oleaje en la playa.

—¿Puedo fumar?

—Sí.

Izuna procedió a encender su cigarrillo, pensativo mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro.

—No mentí. Sí lloré.

Izuna no respondió inmediatamente, sacudiendo la ceniza de la punta caliente.

—Bueno. Es normal. Nos queríamos mucho. Pero ya pasó. Te perdoné.

—Yo no puedo perdonarme tan fácilmente. Eras el amor de mi vida y te perdí por ser un idiota.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Izuna riendo—. No digas eso, Tobi. Cambiemos de tema.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—Sí.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando, y antes de darse cuenta, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Izuna se sintió raro al salir tan tarde de su habitación, yendo despacio para que no lo descubrieran, como si hubiesen tenido sexo y no sólo hubieran hablado durante horas. Era fácil hablarle. Era fácil quererlo. Era tan fácil que Izuna casi no podía creer que hubiese sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

...

..

.

Holi. Pues no, sigue sin ser el final porque aún no está completa esta historia. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola, pero también quiero mantener la tensión para que estalle en el momento indicado. Ldjdbd. Y pues eso. Porfi dejen su review y su follow, que espero terminar al fin en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que ya me dejaron, me incitan a escribir más.


End file.
